Meds
by Annie Lovegood
Summary: A morte afecta cada um de uma maneira... Hermione Granger teve a sua.


_I was alone, falling free _

_Trying my best not to forget _

_What happened to us _

_What happened to me _

_What happened as I let it slip _

_I was confused by the powers that be _

_Forgetting names and faces _

_Passers by were looking at me _

_As if they could erase it _

_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_

"_**Meds" Placebo ft. VV of the Kills**_

Sozinha. Estava sozinha. Bem, dizer sozinha era um erro, visto que se encontrava num cemitério. Ou seja. Encontrava-se rodeada de uma imensidão de cadáveres. Estremeceu com este pensamento e reformolou a frase: _era o único ser humano que ainda respirava naquele sítio_. Mesmo assim, a frase metia-lhe medo. Desistiu de tentar descrever o seu estado e voltou a olhar para a laje branca.

Já não sabia nada; nem horas, nem dias, nada. Perdera a noção do tempo, já não sabia há quanto tempo o funeral acabara, há quanto tempo os outros vultos de óculos escuros e roupa negra a haviam deixado ali sozinha. Nem sequer sabia o que estava ali a fazer, apertando as roupas contra si (embora não houvesse sequer brisa e o tempo estivesse bastante abafado, quase sufocante), com um olhar petrificado e sem emoção.

Achava que estava ali apenas para gravar aquele momento na memória, para recordar aquela lápide e, sobretudo, a pessoa à qual esta aludia. Queria ficar com aquela imagem encravada na memória, queria ter sempre presente na mente a fotografia do cadáver pálido e frio de morte que ela própria encontrara. Talvez fosse martírio, mas enquanto pudesse, ele viveria na sua memória.

Deixou-se ficar ali durante muito tempo; mais tarde, não saberia dizer ao certo se haviam sido horas, dias, minutos ou apenas segundos. Ali tudo parecia flutuar, nada era real. Ali não havia nada que pensar, não havia nada para dizer. Aquele sítio era dos mortos e o ambiente era de morte… embora isso não lhe inspirasse um sentimento propriamente mau; antes pelo contrário, acalmava-a.

Levantou-se, por fim. O tempo fora daquele lugar não esperava, por mais que ela quisesse. Ao considerar isso, uma sombra de dúvida atravessou-lhe o rosto – haveria, realmente, vida para além daquele lugar? E se havia, conseguiria ela suportar a vida fora dali?

Contudo, tão rapidamente como havia de chegar, a sombra desapareceu do seu belo rosto e a rapariga virou as costas à laje, não sem murmurar um adeus inaudível.

Percorreu o caminho até à entrada de olhos fixados no chão. Continuava de cabeça vazia; a realidade ainda não atingira os seus pensamentos. Mas quando atingisse, não ia ser um belo espectáculo.

Deu um passo em frente sem realmente aperceber de que acabara de atravessar o ponto onde o cemitério acabava e a cidade começava. O ponto que separava a morte da vida. O ponto que determinava uma vida sem Harry.

E, então, atingiu-a finalmente, como uma dura pancada. Logo os seus ombros tremiam, o seu peito arqueava com os soluços e dois rios percorriam a sua cara. Deixou-se ficar ali, parada, durante segundos, encostada ao muro do cemitério. Frágil e magoada. Através das lágrimas, via manchas humanas e sabia que olhos alheios estavam pousados na sua piedosa e indefesa figura.

Deixou que os seus pés a guiassem; ainda não pensava, apenas chorava incessantemente. A sua postura apenas se modificou quando verificou que os seus pés a levavam a casa de Harry – nesse momento, as lágrimas aceleraram enquanto as memórias se abatiam sobre ela.

Via-o a sorrir, via-o a chorar, via-o com uma cara de concentração, via-o frustrado, via-o a gritar. Não ouvia, apenas via pequenos flashes de momentos passados. Via os seus olhos a brilhar de alegria, via os seus lábios a contorcerem-se de dor, via-o. Via o seu corpo mole e branco, de olhar vazio, jazido no chão. Já não havia ponto de controlo nos seus soluços e choro, enquanto um aperto no peito a parecia agarrar e arrastar, fazendo-a morrer um pouco também.

Deu por si com a mão pousada na maçaneta da porta da casa do amigo. Rodou-a com cerimónia depois de inserir a chave na fechadura e ter rodado também esta última. Ainda lentamente, deu um passo em frente, permitindo-se entrar mais profundamente no mundo de recordações de alguém que amava. Olhou o lugar durante segundos, antes de seguir um impulso e ir ao quarto do amigo.

Estava louca, cega de dor. Abria as gavetas, escancarava portas, desarrumando a roupa cuidadosamente dobrada. Acabou por uma t-shirt do seu amigo. Cheirou-a – usara-a há poucos dias porque o doce perfume ainda se fazia sentir. Abraçou-a com força, enquanto nos seus olhos as lágrimas escorriam.

Despiu a roupa de luto e vestiu a camisola verde que segurava. Agarrou umas calças de ganga e vestiu-as também. Olhou-se ao espelho – ficavam-lhe enormemente largas, mas não se importava. Deu uns passos para trás, deixando-se cair na cama e encolheu-se como um gato, abraçada à almofada onde Harry deitara a cabeça.

Aguentou uma hora naquela posição, até que outro impulso a levou a rebolar-se na cama, louca e freneticamente, como uma criança, levando a que os lençóis formassem uma espécie de rolo com a sua forma. Continuou naquela brincadeira que não era nada a brincar por momentos e tornou a levantar-se.

Descobriu um álbum com fotografias e, ainda com o seu masculino e ridículo traje, dirigiu-se à sala, a fim de se sentar e recordar momentos bons. Mas não chegou sequer a abrir o álbum; algures em cima de uma mesinha, uma garrafa de um qualquer líquido, cheia até um pouco menos que metade, parecia seduzi-la.

Não era rapariga de beber; no máximo, bebia um copo de vinho em jantares mais formais. Mas a situação parecia exigir mesmo que ela bebesse algo. De repente, os seus lábios encontravam-se tão secos que não conseguia evitar passar a língua nestes de segundo a segundo. E de repente, já a garrafa se encontrava nas suas mãos, vazia – de repente, já ela bebera de um trago só o que restava na garrafa e o líquido escorria-lhe pela garganta queimando-a.

Com o ardor, deixou cair a garrafa, que se estilhaçou. Por fim, passou o embriagante sabor do álcool. E Hermione decidiu sair do lugar, sem, no entanto, levar as suas roupas.

Lá fora, o tempo reflectia o seu estado de espírito – chovia e trovejava. Mas podia-se ver claramente a luz do sol, escondida por nuvens.

E as lágrimas pararam; se o céu chorava por ela, não havia necessidade de ela continuar com aquilo. E riu-se, com uma falsa alegria. Pulou até ao meio da rua e sentou-se no pavimento, deixando a chuva levar a dor consigo. Mas a chuva não o fazia; o aperto continuava a sufocá-la.

Levantou-se de um salto e continuou o caminho, pulando e rindo na sua loucura. Não estava bêbada pelo álcool; estava bêbada de dor, dor provocada pela morte que lhe tirara alguém que amava. Estava fora de si, e, pela primeira vez, deixava-se guiar pelos impulsos.

"Harry!" gritou, abrindo os braços, não se apercebendo dos olhares chocados e escandalizados das pessoas que passeavam de chapéu-de-chuva na mão. "Amo-te, Harry! Para sempre!"

"Desculpe, a senhora sente-se bem?" Hermione olhou para a dona da voz; era uma mulher de cerca de quarenta anos e olhar preocupado, bastante mais baixa que ela.

"Claro, estou óptima!" respondeu, largando-se da mulher com uma certa brutalidade, e rindo-se histericamente.

Provou a água da chuva enquanto olhava o céu, procurando o cegante sol. E continuava o seu caminho, roubando à população olhares piedosos e, sobretudo, escandalizados.

Não se importava; hoje, não se importava.

"Hermione? Hermione, vem. Não estás em condições." Ouviu a voz de Ron aos seus ouvidos. E, por mais revoltada que se sentisse, deixou que ele a puxasse até casa dela.

"Fica aqui, toma um ou dois calmantes. Eu vou arranjar-te alguma coisa decente para vestires!", disse ele quando chegaram, e, virando costas, dirigiu-se ao quarto dela.

Ela esperou, mas a espera parecia-lhe longa. Não podia ficar ali parada ou a dor abater-se-ia destructivamente sobre ela. Esperou e esperou, pelo que lhe pareciam eternidades, mas que eram na realidade poucos minutos. Os seus pés batiam nervosamente e roía as unhas; não podia ficar assim sozinha e parada. Sentou-se. E os pés continuavam a levantar-se descontroladamente, com o nervosismo.

Levantou-se, de novo. Tremia. Deu uma volta à sala. Não conseguia desobedecer à ordem de Ron, sem saber porquê, mas também não aguentaria mais tempo assim. Sentia uma pressão na sua cabeça e o aperto no coração era cada vez pior.

Então viu-a. Uma foto de Harry com ela, no dia do casamento de Bill e Fleur. Sorriam os dois, ele com o braço na cintura dela, no seu fato preto e camisa branca, e ela com o seu fino vestido azul-turquesa. Ambos os olhos brilhavam de alegria; fora um dos poucos dias em que Harry se conseguira sentir realmente feliz, apesar dos problemas que tinha.

Hermione soltou um grito surdo de dor quando a pressão aumentou descabidamente, atordoando-a, e caiu de joelhos, com as mãos nos ouvidos. "Pára", murmurava, com cada centímetro do seu corpo a tremer.

"…_toma um ou dois calmantes."_ A voz de Ron soou-lhe na cabeça e ela procurou desesperadamente, o frasco de comprimidos. Encontrou-os rapidamente e rastejou até eles.

Tudo para a dor, a pressão e o aperto pararem.

Não tirou um, nem dois, nem três. Tirou uma mão cheia e, cega, enfiou o máximo pela boca abaixo. Tudo para acabar com aquilo. Tudo para acabar com a dor. Tudo para acabar consigo.


End file.
